HichigoXOC oneshot
by mydream
Summary: OH my lordy D: I actually added a second chapter DDDD: It's the end of the world!
1. Chapter 1

-1Sleep. That's all I could think about anymore. I want to lie down wherever I could, I don't care if it were in a pile of mud, I just want to sleep. Going a week without sleep could drive you mad, you know, especially if you were working with fellow shinigami who had not a drop of consideration for other's problems within their steel-incrusted, cold black hearts. They didn't care for the fact that I am literally acting drugged from lack of proper rest. Of course they gave me the hardest part of the mission. Why in the hell do I have to talk to this Ichigo kid while they sit back probably watching with smirks on their snobby faces. I want to strangle them…. But for now I wanted to get this mission over with and be on my way. Maybe when I got this over with, I could finally sleep.

Opening the window, I quietly stepped through the opening. Screw going through the walls to get into the room, there was no way in any place that I had the energy to do so. I'd probably get stuck in the wall or something if I attempted to do so. Plopping down in a chair, I crossed my arms, leaning back just as the door opened.

"I said no, Renji! Damm!" I laughed as the cursing orange-haired boy entered with the red-haired lieutenant in tow.

"Hey you two love birds, stop bickering!" I could not resist, I had to…. And of course it did not help with the face that Renji was shirtless.

"Hey, what the hell?" I only continued to laugh at the orange-haired boy, but stopped when I saw the look of pure shock written on the lieutenant's face.

"Hello Renji-teme" I made sure to say this in a jokingly manner, so not to upset the lieutenant. Didn't want to go back to jail again.

"What are you doing here?" He said, crossing his arms. The tough act he was trying to pull was not covering up for his light red cheeks.

"The soul society sent me, lieutenant." My voice suddenly became serious. I suddenly had energy, but from where did I get this energy? Ack, I'm in the middle of a mission, snap to it! I'll just have to ponder on it later if I didn't get my answer before I left. "I was sent to 'talk' to Ichigo's hollow side, Hichigo." Pulling out my hand-sewed glove, I pulled it on. "Just for a moment, though."

Taking a step, my hand collided with his face, not giving him time to react as I ripped the Hollow clean out of his body, holding the actual hollow itself by it's hair. "Hello again, Hichigo-teme." Oh, was I beyond energized now. I felt the hollow's cold hand grip my arms as I let go of it's hair. "What? Afraid I'll lock you away again?"

Hichigo's yellow eyes turned to mine, and blinked once. Twice. Three times. A flash, and I felt the could, rough lips against my own. Those dammed, possessive lips that sweep me away every time they touch mine.

Suddenly, the cold left, leaving a place that lacked any feeling, left slight disappointment about how that's all it got. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked to the smirking hollow, who pulled me close to him and cradled my head.

"I won't let you go again, little soul reaper." Those words were lost to me as I felt the coldness capture me once more in it's possessive grasp. Right now, I could care less that Renji and Ichigo looked on at us like they were just shot in the heart by their lovers, I could care less that I would be condemned for sure for loving a hollow. Right now, those cold lips were the only thing I cared about.

I returned the kiss, and soon passed out from exhaustion within those cold, strong arms. The only think I could think of is that I'm now happier then I have been in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HERRO :D Well… now that I've been bitched at, I've gone through bouts of depression, and I haven't updated in practically a YEAR DDD: I decided I would make another chapter to this o.o

Hichigo: WEWT I get to cuddle my shinigami more 3

Me: -shudders- poor girl…

Hichigo : :P Mekau does not own any of the bleach characters or settings, they belong to tite kubo. She only owns the plot and the original character (female shinigami who to this point Is not named o-o )

Me: …… SHE WILL GET A NAME DDD: I think…

I couldn't help but feel rather bizarre at the looks I happened to be getting at the time. The captain's gazes, especially Kenpachi's, bore into my front and back, leaving me feel as if I were weightless and could just float off as if I were never there to begin with. The feeling was mutual for the shinigami who stood next to me, even though he seemed to be taking it a wee bit better then I was. I was never one for standing in front of a crowd anyway.

As I looked ahead, I shifted from my left foot to my right, feeling a slight twinge in pain from standing on it for so long without and support from the other. I guess that was just a bad habit of mine, I never really understood how it came to be though.

"Shinigami Mari of third squad, and substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, you were called here for nothing of great disaster, but a simple mission." Blinking once, I looked to old man Yamamoto, feeling my eyebrow quirk just out of habit. What on earth did he mean that he was putting me on a mission? Since when did the head captain even trust me enough to go on a mission? Let alone with the one who holds the only person whom has ever made me feel as if I would grow hot enough to melt into a pile of goo. I felt the old man's eyes turn onto me at that very moment, my cheeks turning red out of reaction before I quickly looked downwards.

"It seems that Hichigo is misbehaving within Ichigo. Mari, we will have you go into the other's subconscious and make sure that the hollow is under control. We know very well of your relationship with the hollow and we know that you will be able to calm him if anything bad were to happen." Piped Mayuri, his golden eyes turning towards me. I gulped softly and looked down once more as soon as I saw the look he gave me. It was one of those kinds of looks that would make any person want to kill themselves before he could get his hands on them.

"Yes, yes. It seems you have the ability to jump from subconscious to subconscious as well. You have 24 hours to calm the hollow down. While you are inside of Ichigo, we will leave your body in the care of Ukitake." I felt a large sigh of relief at the fact that my body wouldn't be left with the psycho captain of squad twelve, but the fact that I had 24 hours to do this… only Hichigo would know what could happen to me…. Since he'll be causing it!

"Starting now." With those words, I closed my eyes and felt myself black out. As soon as my body hit the ground, I disappeared.

Landing with not even a small tapping noise on the side of a building, I looked straight ahead. Well, rather, I looked upwards towards the clear blue sky, noting only one single cloud hanging directly over the building where I stood. That must mean that is where he is…

Making my way upwards, I watches for any sign of him. I couldn't help but feel nervous as I went up further, but my stomach turned roughly as the rain started pouring down upon me. This wasn't usual in-world subconscious rain caused by Ichigo, it was definitely caused by him. What on earth could have caused him to have gone into such depression?

Finally reaching the top of the building, I finally saw him. He sat quietly, legs to his chest, his pure white hair dripping wet from the rain, and because of it I couldn't tell if the hollow was crying. I walked over to him quietly and sat down, not caring that I myself was completely soaked.

"Hichigo…" I whispered in a soft voice, my hand moving out to gently touch his shoulder. I felt him twitch before his cold hand moved to grab mine roughly. As soon as he looked up, however, his grip loosened before completely becoming undone. Smiling very softly, my fingers slipped into his, curling softly into the coldness.

Looking to me for a moment longer, I felt his chilly fingers close around mine, a small smile appearing on the hollow's face. "Little shinigami.." He whispered in a soft voice, his eyes locking with mine. I couldn't help but smile, my cheeks glowing red as he gently leaned over. "I missed you Little Shinigami…" He was so close now, his breath brushed very softly over my face. It was contradicting, how warm his breath was compared to his body.

"Hello…" The only word I could muster in my current state. His gaze was even worse then the captains. He saw me, in me, through me, deep into my soul, all at the same time. I felt myself licks my lips as he drew closer, my body slowly being pushed backwards. I felt contact of my back onto the wet rooftop. I kept my gaze locked with Hichigo's, finding myself unwilling and unable to look away.

"You came to me, my little shinigami…" I saw one single tear form at the corner of his eye. Reaching up with my free hand, my finger gently stroked the tear onto the tip before I put it into my mouth. His tear was salty… just like every other human's tears, or shinigami's. Smiling warmly at the other, I leaned up, putting an even smaller distance between us.

"Of course I did, Hichigo… I was so worried about you. I missed you so much.." His free hand moved to gently rest upon my cheek. I felt his thumb brush softly against my lips. Smiling very softly against the thumb, I very slowly parted my lips, my tongue pressing through the slit to gently lick it.

Hichigo's thumb moved slowly to run along my jaw. I found my eyes closing slowly at the soothing touch. The cold felt good against my warm skin.

"Hey, little shinigami. It's stopped raining." My eyes snapped open, looking past Hichigo to the sky. Indeed, the cloud had dissipated, the rain and water disappearing. Even our clothes and hair were completely dry. "But do tell, little shinigami. Why are you here?"

Looking to him for a moment, I looked to the side as I felt his other hand slip into my other. "I was sent here to make sure you weren't going insane. They told me I have 24 hours before I have to come back…" Biting my lip softly, I looked back up to the hollow, how's face had become saddened.

"I'll make sure these 24 hours last very long." he whispered softly. "I'll stop time if I have to…" I felt my ears begin to glow from the embarrassing words. Smiling very softly, I leaned up.

"I would like that…" I whispered softly before I gently pressed my lips to his. I felt him tense for a moment before his cold lips returned the kiss.

Me: BUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA the end of this chapter!

Hichigo: !!! You are so evil, Mekau~

Me: I know. Butt 3 There will be another chapter, possibly even more then that. I've gotten the love for this story back :D Sooo Hope you enjoyed the update. Next chapter there will beeeeeeeee =

~Hichigo and Mari go on a little date

~Hichigo finds himself in a tight situation.

~A surprise guest.

~Mari finding herself in a tight situation.

~A longer chapter -hopefully-

Mari: -smiles softly and hums-

Hichigo: -tackles Mari and drags the blushing girl out of the room-

Me: Seeya soon! -waves-


End file.
